


Poppy’s 6th birthday party, or in other words, a Morgan love fest

by ImRiellyNewHere



Category: Tessa Virtue/Morgan Rielly - Fandom
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImRiellyNewHere/pseuds/ImRiellyNewHere
Summary: Tessa and Morgan attend Poppy's 6th birthday party.
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Poppy’s 6th birthday party, or in other words, a Morgan love fest

**Author's Note:**

> N.B: I don’t know Casey’s wife’s name (sorry Casey’s wife) so here she’s called Laura because that’s the first name that came to my mind.  
> I’m also aware Morgan is supposed to be staying in a TO bubble right now before camp starts but for the sake of this fic let’s pretend he doesn’t have to, k thanks enjoy !  
> Once again I’m ESL so pretend any of this makes sense. (Also, tenses are hard).  
> PS: big thanks to Carolina for her Sunday morning post hehe

July 4th, 2020 

Nerves were getting to Tessa as Morgan was pulling the car up to Casey’s house.

This was the first time that most of her family members were going to be meeting her boyfriend, for her niece Poppy’s 6th birthday party.   
The party was happening at Casey’s house in Ontario, with as many people as the guidelines allowed (that is to say, not many). Tessa’s mom, her sister Jordan, her other brother Kevin and his wife were going to be meeting them there, as well as a couple of close family friends and their own children.

Apart from her mom and sister, no one else in her family had met Morgan. She had no doubt that everyone was going to love him, yet she still felt some anxiety. She wanted everyone to love him as much as she did. 

She had been in love before, sure, but not that way. Not the way love consumes you, every part of you. The way you just know that no one else could make you feel so happy and so alive. Morgan made her laugh, he made her feel safe, he supported her, understood her. He cooked for her even though he sucked in the kitchen as much as she did. He made time for her, listened to her, made her feel loved like never before. So yes, she’d been in love before. Just not that way.

The last few months in quarantine together had cemented the gut feeling she’d had since they’d started dating: he’s it for her. Tessa had never spent so much time stuck in one place with someone else, yet as they had left Vancouver a few weeks before, she found that she wouldn’t have minded staying a little longer, which surprised her even more than everyone else. She had been happy to reunite with her mom, but she already missed the bubble they had created with Morgan. He was her safe place. She didn’t think she could ever get tired of spending time with him. She didn’t care where she was, as long as it was in his arms. She was still scared of the future, but a little less knowing he would be by her side every step of the way. 

They were just shy of celebrating a year together, and she couldn’t believe how fast time had gone by. Time truly flies by when you’re having fun! (Every kind of fun wink wink). 

They made their way to the house and were greeted by Kate, who smiled brightly at the sight of them holding hands. That’s another thing Tessa loved so much about her boyfriend, his habit of grabbing her hand any chance he got. 

Inside, everyone was already there and welcomed them with warm smiles, as they couldn’t hug. Kevin came up to them first and introduced himself to Morgan. 

“Auntie Tessa!” Tessa heard the footsteps before seeing Poppy run into the room. She’d grown so much since the last time they saw each other.

“Happy birthday to my favorite Poppy girl!” Tessa said as Poppy stood right in front of Morgan, staring at him. 

“This is my boyfriend, Morgan.” 

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you. I would shake your hand if I could, but Mommy says we can’t touch” Poppy said very seriously.

Morgan laughed and answered: “It’s nice to meet you too. I’ve heard a lot about you!” 

Poppy smiled shyly and asked him if he wanted to meet her brand new kitten, so Morgan followed her diligently. 

***

The day flew by, as everyone enjoyed a barbecue and talked about what had happened in the past few months. From the corner of her eye, Tessa had spotted Morgan talking with every guest. They hadn’t spent much time together that day, but she was glad he was getting to know her family more. 

In the kitchen, Tessa took the time to catch up with the ladies. She got up from her chair at the kitchen table to help Casey’s wife Laura and Jordan with desert. The former looked softly at Tessa. 

“What is it?” Tessa asked shyly, while getting the plates out of the cupboard. 

“I like him.” 

“I told you you would!” Jordan said. 

“It’s true, she did” Laura’s smiled. “He’s very kind and seems very caring. And most importantly, you look happy.” 

Tessa didn’t know what to answer to that, so she just looked down at her feet. She certainly was happy. In all the uncertainty that 2020 had brought, Morgan was the one thing she was certain of.

Back in the living room, Morgan was deep in conversation with Kevin and Casey. 

“Tessa tells us you grew up in Vancouver, so why the Leafs?” Kevin asked.

“Well, my dad has always been a Leafs fan and I grew up watching them. I always dreamt of playing for them, and it’s truly been incredible wearing that jersey the last 8 years.” Morgan answered. 

“So you’re not too sad being back in Ontario after spending some time home then?” Casey asked. 

“No, not really actually. I was lucky in a way because the time off helped me get over my foot injury, and it was nice spending some quality time with Tessa and Maggie, but I’m glad to be back in Toronto. If I’m honest, Toronto has always felt more like home than Vancouver.” 

“Maggie?” Both brothers looked confused.

“She’s my family’s dog. She stayed with Tessa and I for a bit and now your sister has puppy fever” Morgan chuckled, remembering with fondness the way his precious dog and his girlfriend had instantly become bffs. He got his phone out of his back pocket to show his lock screen to Kevin and Casey. It was a photo of Tessa and Maggie at the market, Tessa holding peonies while bending down and posing next to the dog. Probably his favorite photo ever. 

The brothers smiled at the sight, and then at each other. 

Morgan then realized how sappy he probably looked and stared down at his feet, looking bashful.

“Tessa also mentioned that you guys were looking for a place together, that’s great!” Kevin said, coming to Morgan’s rescue after noticing the redness on his cheeks.

“Yeah we are, it will be easier that way for Tessa since she’ll have to be in town to attend some of her classes” Morgan answered, thankful for the change in topic. 

The conversation then drifted to golf, with Kevin offering Morgan to join them to play after hockey season. 

***

Later in the afternoon, Tessa went outside to check what the kids were up to, and was not so surprised to see that Morgan had joined them in their game of tag. 

She spotted Poppy first, the little girl clearly having a great day. She seemed to have overcome her earlier shyness, as she hadn’t left Morgan’s side all day. 

Seeing Morgan with the kids did something to her. They loved him, and he clearly loved spending time with them. It reminded her of one of the long conversations they’d had while being stuck in Vancouver. 

The subject of kids had come up, and the way Morgan had listened to her then only made her love him more. He had told her that yes, he wanted to have kids one day, and she’d said that she wasn’t sure yet. She had felt so vulnerable, but his eyes were so soft that she had only felt safe and wanted to share more about herself.   
The idea had matured in her mind since then, and seeing him like this, she could easily picture a couple of kids running around in a few years time. She could see a future she was excited for, and he was a part of it. 

Tessa grabbed her phone to capture the sweet moment, and boldly decided to post it to her Instagram story. Haters be damned. She didn’t caption it, and you could only see Morgan and Poppy’s backs, but her heart felt so full at the sight of them. She also couldn’t resist getting yet another photo of her boyfriend’s incredible backside. It just looked too good not to share with the world, she thought. 

***

It was after 7pm when Tessa decided it was time to go. She wanted to enjoy the last night she would have with her boyfriend for a while. 

“I think we should go soon, Morgan has to be up early”, she said as the sun started to set. 

As they said their goodbyes, Casey smiled fondly at Tessa and said “I’m happy for you. He’s a good guy.” She smiled back and thanked him, promising herself to make more time to see her brothers in the future. 

Morgan grabbed her hand and they walked the short distance to their car as everyone waved them goodbye from inside. They left with their hearts and bellies full. 

***

“Well, you certainly were a hit” she said as Morgan closed the door behind them. They were back at Tessa’s London home, where they would spend the night before Morgan had to make his way back to Toronto the next day.

He turned to her just in time to see a wide smile spread across her face. He hadn’t realized how nervous she was, maybe because he’d been quite nervous himself to be meeting her brothers. But all had gone well, better than he could have imagined. He felt excited to get to know her family even more, and to be a part of it. He felt excited for the future. 

***

It’s much later when they’re laying in bed, legs tangled together. Tessa was still feeling giddy from the day’s festivities (and their bed activities) so she grabbed her phone once again and this time snapped Morgan’s hand on her thigh, and added it to her her Instagram stories. She didn’t care what anyone had to say, she was happy and wanted to share some glimpses of her happiness. Haters be damned. 

“I’m glad we got to spend a little more time together before I have to leave again, I thought you’d want a break from me after all this time!” Morgan chuckled as Tessa snuggled further into his arms. 

“Never” she said. “If I could, I’d come with you”.

“It’s better if you stay here, at least you’re not stuck in the city.”

“I know, but I’ll miss you. And I hate not knowing when we’ll be together next.”

“I’ll miss you too. I’ll miss waking up next to you. But hey, don’t you worry babe. You and I both know there’s little chance we’ll make the playoffs.” Tessa burst into laughter and Morgan joined her until their ribs hurt.

And with that, they fell asleep in each other’s arms once more.


End file.
